runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Arnold Ogamon
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Union:Zerouhs Triumvirate/Department of Law page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zerouh (Talk) 00:25, 2 October 2010 :*Of course, do not hesitate if you require any assistance. 00:49, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Test [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 06:05, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Ogamon, it's me, Red. Just wanted to say that if you ever need help on this Wiki, don't hesitate to ask me. I worked on this site the second-most (Zerouh was first) so I believe I can say that I have a good amount of experience on here. Cheers! 14:27, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Email Ogamon, please check your email. I haven't gotten a response in 5 days. 13:27, July 4, 2011 (UTC) A query of jobs. Yes hello. Concerning the Triumvirate, I would like to know what the average payment of each job from each branch is. Thanks :) Azorrez 11:25, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :*IT depends on the job. Most government positions don't get paid (like executives, Justices), but private positions like attorneys and sometimes political aides have some money in them. We also have a lot of awards and our own resume system that also helps with benefits. You can see a job request list at the bottom of our main page too. [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 18:18, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Shivtr Traditionaly an AoS member wouldn't help UT. But I'm going to make a step of good faith and suggest you guys use http://www.shivtr.com/ to manage your union. Even the free plan has a wide variety of awesome features :) (+ no bandwith, forums, or youtube video cap) 09:06, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Apology Hey Ogamon. Excel was feeling very sorry for you since he, and I guess you, misintrepreted my message on Zerouh's talk page. When I said shut-up, it was more of a like a friendly gesture saying. Like, shutup dude, haha. I admit, the word damn was unnecessary, but that was meant to emphasize the message Zerouh had left on his page, and was in no way meant to insult you. Just don't want our current relationship to go sour after this long. Cheers! 18:31, August 3, 2011 (UTC) BTW- Check your email. 18:31, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :*Oh no problem Red. It's fine. [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 18:53, August 3, 2011 (UTC) 2 Things #Please make checking your email a part of your daily routine. It doesn't seem too professional that I have to keep reminding you to check it. #I see that that you are in need of a Legal Framer/Reviewer and that there is monetary opportunity (which I assume means that you can get paid for it). I'd be interested in doing this job for at least some time. 20:19, August 11, 2011 (UTC) 1. I do check my email daily unless I'm not here. 2. Yes, there is possible monetary opportunity in the later levels but on the first stages of the job. You're going for like ten jobs at once right now though aren't you? Administrator, Executive, Justice, Financial worker, state worker, attorney, now legal worker? Which few are you going to settle on? :D [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 21:58, August 11, 2011 (UTC) If you do check your email, then please register to the site link I sent you. It's safe and you won't get any emails from them. As for the 7 jobs you listed, I'll point out that I'm doing a variety of tasks to help me once I reapply for an Executive position in the near future. So, cross Executive off. As for Administrator, Agent said that you guys were still deciding whether or not to open the Admin. Branch so leave that for now. I've decided not to be a Justice.for the time-being. I don't know where you got State and Financial workers, but if I ever implied that, then I apologize. Now, I think I can balance being an attorney and legal worker. 13:49, August 12, 2011 (UTC) *No thanks, I'm just really not interested sorry. Okay, well, attorney (if you work in the private sector), you could get money from it however working as a government attorney looks better on a resume and is a more stable job. Legal worker kind of depends. [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 15:58, August 12, 2011 (UTC) *Doesn't matter. I can balance both. Let's just get this set-up. 17:06, August 12, 2011 (UTC) *Okay, let's email over this so we don't have to keep manually checking the Wiki and it's not so public. [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 19:24, August 12, 2011 (UTC) *Kk, send away. 22:59, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Xelyt Wanting to Talk Hello arnold i was wondering if we could talk. ☼ Xelyt ☼ 15:20, August 12, 2011 (UTC) *Yeah? What do you need to talk about? [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 15:58, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I can't get the blog page itself but I got the post. 05:35, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Check Check Email Pwease. It's URGENT! 19:26, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I never joined the triumverate personally maybe someone linked it im not sure. If you are talking about my clan then you should talk with purewildman about that. Hope that clears everything up. Ashandar3i The Alliance Hi, I am the King of The Alliance and the clan Dark Thunder. You send me a message regarding diplomacy between the Triumvirate and my Union/Clan. I am supportive of this idea but I am still waiting for results of votes within our clan. If it takes too long then I'll just decide to see it as a yes, which is completely legal within my clan as my decision is absolute to ensure my ability to take important decisions quickly. Diplomacy between the Triumvirate and us is listed as the second most important priority of our union and clan. Also, congratulations on becoming Major Executive! Oscar Bendix Harr 09:36, August 26, 2011 (UTC) *Yes I do have an email: oscarharr1@hotmail.com. Your Chief Ambassador could contact me through this. Also, it seems my subjects are supportive of diplomacy with the triumvirate.Oscar Bendix Harr 09:12, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Sent you a few emails EmperorHester 18:58, October 22, 2011 (UTC) email Been awhile, sent you a couple emails, have you seen them? : Sent ya an update on the diplomacy EmperorHester 05:07, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Shot ya some more emails EmperorHester 00:12, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Alliance Correspondence Arnold, My deepest appoligies for not responding to your request sooner. I have noticed the Triumvirate going through many changes especially where threads are involved. I was actually a member of the Lords Faction and had entered my clan as well on the list with the Lords. Can't seem to locate the thread now where we were listed (if it even exists anymore). However, our clan still has The Lords, The Restless and Kingdom of Yanille clans listed on our sign post. Your ambassador can reach me by one of the following ways: *Our Runescape Forum Thread QFC: 87-88-294-63123389 *Add me in game (SLRE) *He can leave me a message on my talk page 19mack71 *He can enter my cc, its open to the public. Channel is (Legion of Paragons). *He may email me at legionofparagons@aol.com Hope this serves to be helpful. Can reach me anytime if you have any questions. Thank You, 19mack71 19:00, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Query So how much does each position get paid in the Triumvirate? 22:43, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I see, so how high could it get? 02:29, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Do you know somebody who does know about it, or does it not exist? 02:43, November 28, 2011 (UTC) About payment in positions in the Triumvirate of those that get paid... 03:05, November 28, 2011 (UTC) So if it is no longer RuneScape-related, then would that mean there is no payment? If somebody working under the Triumvirate was to be employed and paid, what would be the highest eligible payment? 06:17, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I think you are trying to avoid the question. How much is a standard payment for what kind of services? If you do not know please tell me somebody who does know... or is there even a point to finance in your triumvirate... 05:06, November 29, 2011 (UTC) But you are Major Executive, I would assume you know about your own union. So you are telling me you don't know. You told me that the triumvirate no longer deals with RuneScape, that would mean it would be ineligible to be on the RuneScape Clans Wiki, as it is only for RuneScape clans and unions. This wiki is for RuneScape related clans or unions, is it not? 07:02, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, I would have thought the triumvirate was more organised... 06:24, November 30, 2011 (UTC) What you described sounds confusing and un-organized. 06:46, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I was just surprised by the difficulty of finding an answer, but I'm not judging... How does the system work then? I would like you to tell me what you know about it. 07:50, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Sounds very democratic, but what do you guys actually do besides make articles about stuff? 01:09, December 1, 2011 (UTC) And what's the point? 03:18, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Why does it take 400 articles to do that? 06:20, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Why does it take 400 articles (the excessive amount of articles the triumvirate uses) to debate etc. 04:41, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Seems too much just to debate, learn, build, and have fun, even at the expense of others. 06:46, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ? 04:16, December 3, 2011 (UTC) So its not RuneScape related, and a mock government, and has... how many clans for it to be a union? And it gets to be the majority on this wiki? Why did this all have to happen? 10:41, December 3, 2011 (UTC) How is it educational? 08:13, December 6, 2011 (UTC) And why is an entire union with 400 articles, a bureaucrat, enemies, allies, clans, governmental systems, judicial systems needed for a purely educational tool with no relation to RuneScape? 05:01, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ?? 22:34, December 9, 2011 (UTC) So now you are saying it is a nation? I am not thinking about some conspiracy about taking over the world, but to be honest, some things Zerouh has said could be construed as to "dominate the clan world" so to speak. There are roughly that many articles used by the triumvirate and affiliate articles. The one thing I know for sure is that it is too confusing no matter how many times somebody tells me to read the constitution. As a union it is supposed to be a group of clans but I can't see that group of clans. It is also supposed to be RuneScape related but once again I can't see that. I don't mean to intimidate or confront you or anything like that it just seems that there is a lack of logic around this, which is ironic since you guys are supposed to rule with logic... Can you explain all this? 02:22, December 10, 2011 (UTC) My premise is that it is illogical since we are on RuneScape Clans Wiki, and you have contradicted the RuneScape and the Clans. 08:16, December 10, 2011 (UTC) So just out of curiosity, why are you guys still here? 02:51, December 11, 2011 (UTC) You mean here like on this wiki? [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 02:59, December 11, 2011 (UTC) yes... 04:38, December 11, 2011 (UTC) While I don't particularly have a problem with this triumvirate, but isn't that a bit of concern when this wiki is for RuneScape Clans, and that its not even beneficial for yours' sake when in need of people. 05:17, December 11, 2011 (UTC) But this website is for RuneScape-related clans and clan governments. People who come on this wiki look for a clan or post their clans. You would find more people for your government if you were on a website suited for that (a wiki for governments?) rather than this. You wouldn't see a World of Warcraft group or a Minecraft multiplayer group here just because some of them play RuneScape? 05:55, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Why? 06:06, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Transition? How is it a transition? 06:18, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Where are you moving too? 02:43, December 13, 2011 (UTC) What website? 04:40, December 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: I would appreciate you leave the conversation to Hester and I. You needn't have brought up the Triumvirate because not everything on this wiki has to do with that (and you don't want me to tell you about your system of government). By de jure it may be a absolute monarchy evolving into a constitutional one but by de facto it is unclear. 00:08, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Not everything is about the Triumvirate, Arnold. Oh and how do you know if I have read his constitution or not? I clearly said I have beforehand. I don't see it is necessary for me to bring every single one of my allies into this, that would just be unnecessary ;) 06:09, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Alright, whatever, just don't be implying how cool your government is. I don't really have time to deal with minor arguments right now. 23:12, December 27, 2011 (UTC) This is where I corner you. It is a diplomatic discussion and not an argument! 07:52, December 28, 2011 (UTC) We can do multiple things. RuneScape Clans Wiki isn't the only thing I do. 03:45, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Emails Sent ya a few emails, nothing major but worth looking into. I may have something else to send but it's pending.EmperorHester 08:37, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi Uhnul 21:16, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :Hi! Whoever you are because we all know you're not actually Uhnul. I believe a bureaucrat should delete your account because it's named improperly. Good try though! [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 22:26, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Why would an admin delete this account? Uhnul 06:11, February 6, 2012 (UTC) How do you know? 06:40, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Apologies My apologies, this was not the real "Uhnul" - this was a hoax. Please continue with your business, the account has been banned and deleted. 19:48, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Signature When you sign your name on a talk page or any other discussion page it seems that the coding elements appear along with your signature. I would suggest that you go under your preferences and paste this in your custom signature field. Cheers, 21:18, February 13, 2012 (UTC) *Thanks, I will. 05:07, March 2, 2012 (UTC)